A Direct Line to My Heart
by bishieshippergrrl
Summary: Agent Smith decides to teach Neo a lesson about reality.


DIRECT LINE TO MY HEART: Chapter I - An Untimely Upload  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Matrix or any of the characters within! Even if Agent Smith is a hottie! ^.^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I love the fact that there is so much Neo/Agent Smith slash around now.. so I decided to make my own contribution! LOL this is why I haven't been updating my LOTR fic. ;) This story starts at the part in Reloaded where Neo is fighting the multiplying Smiths and the rest of it is AU. Enjoy!  
  
A tingling sense of impending doom spread throughout Neo's body with the Agent's hand embedded in his stomach. Smith's appendage penetrated deep inside of Neo and a frighteningly cold sensation ejaculated even deeper within him. The feeling spread further, further throughout his body. Like dying..... dying....  
  
Neo felt his entire being beginning to weaken, yet managed to find the strength inside him to finally break free from the Agent's hard fist. As he pulled away, he felt the wound close. However, an odd pressure still lingered within his loins, almost bursting to break free. Death, and rebirth.  
  
Neo was in a daze throughout the remainder of the fight. He did not know how he managed to fend off the multitudes of Smith clones, but he did nonetheless. In all actuality, he realized the futility of such a battle and, gathering the last of his strength, he managed to fly away, the Smiths still pounding at him and clinging to him like iron filings on a magnet.  
  
Upon losing the Smiths, Neo managed to land. He picked up a cell phone and smiled as a husky voice murmured, "Operator."  
  
"Link, I need the location of the nearest hardline."  
  
"Damn, that was a nice fight, Neo. Try the hotel across from you."  
  
"Thanks Link. See you soon." Neo opened the door of the abandoned hotel and trudged up the stairs, the feeling of the Agent still lingering in his abdomen. Neo shivered and reached for the phone. He cradled it to his ear.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Link, what's wrong? Why isn't he out of there?" Trinity threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"I.... I don't know.... dammit!" Link stared into the glowing screen. "Something's wrong with the code..... it..... there's......" His brow furled as he tried to discover the glitch.  
  
"What is is?" Trinity snapped, her wide blue eyes belying her apprehension.  
  
"There's ome kind of other code inside Neo... dammit! That agent did something to Neo!"  
  
"Smith..... that bastard!"  
  
Neo paled. Stunned, he slammed down the receiver, picked it up, and slammed it down again. Again and again.  
  
His eyes scanned the room, searching for another phone.  
  
However, he found only the cold eyes of Agent Smith, locked an inch from his face.  
  
Neo's heart skipped a beat, but his feet remained firmly planted to the ground.  
  
"I don't think you'll be leaving the Matrix any time soon, Mr. Anderson." The Agent-turned-virus wore a smug smirk on his firm face. He must use moisturizer, Neo thought to himself.  
  
"You bastard! What did you do?" Neo's hand inched towards his gun, but he silently cursed himself upon remembering that he sported no firearms at the moment.  
  
Smith's smirk grew slightly wider. "I have infected you with a special code. A.... firewall, of sorts. I programmed every delectable line of coding myself."  
  
Neo glared in disbelief. "A firewall?"  
  
"A special firewall. You see, I want to give you some insight into the true meaning of reality, in the Matrix as well as what you call the real world."  
  
"Bastard.." Neo grasped at the Agent's white collar, drawing his fist back. Before he could land a punch, Smith's words stopped Neo's hand in its tracks.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Anderson. You wouldn't want our child to grow up... fatherless..... would you?"  
  
Neo's brown eyes grew wide.  
  
A cold laugh danced over Smith's mouth. He licked his lips. "I uploaded a file when we were connected earlier. Did you feel it, Mr. Anderson? I like to call it code mpreg.exe. It is an automatic installation which has impregnated you with my child. In other words," he stated, his grin widening, "you have a little Smith in you."  
  
"You're lying. Even if there is a child, it will be deleted the second I leave the Matrix. It isn't real!"  
  
"This is the target of our little exercise. This is reality. I believe you will find yourself unable to exit the Matrix for some time, Mr. Anderson. Nine months, to be exact." Smith chuckled.  
  
Neo's face reddened to a shade sharply contrasting with his black trenchcoat as he stared in shock at Agent Smith, the father of his child.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......... 


End file.
